lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Trading Cards
LPW Trading Cards is a comprehensive gallery of trading card graphics that have been used for current championships & wrestlers. in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Credit for graphics go to X. Insanity Champion Trading Cards LPW World Heavyweight Championship Image:Worldheavycards2.jpg| LPW World Championship - X Image:Worldheavycards.jpg| LPW World Championship - cYnical Image:Worldheavycards3.jpg| LPW World Championship - Hatchet Ryda LPW Transatlantic Championship Image:Transcards.jpg| LPW Transatlantic Championship - The Rabbi Image:Transcards2.jpg| LPW Transatlantic Championship - Ash Strife LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcorecards.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Hatchet Ryda Image:Hardcorecards2.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Andy Savana Image:Hardcorecards3.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Pope Fred Inferno Champion Trading Cards LPW International Heavyweight Championship Image:Intlheavycards.jpg| LPW International Championship - Drew Michaels Image:Intlheavycards2.jpg| LPW International Championship - NPD Image:Intlheavycards3.jpg| LPW International Championship - White Falcon Image:Intlheavycards4.jpg| LPW International Championship - Mass Chaos LPW Western States Heritage Championship Image:Cleansedcards.jpg| LPW Cleansed Championship - White Falcon Image:Wshccards.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Eddie B. Image:Wshccards2.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Al Image:Wshccards3.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Eddie B. LPW Television Championship Image:Tvcards.jpg| LPW TV Championship - Mass Chaos Image:Tvcards2.jpg| LPW TV Championship - Jude Maxwell Cross brand Trading Cards LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship Image:Tagteamchampionships2.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels Image:Tagteamchampionships.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - MWA Image:Tagteamchampionships3.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - Madcore Misfits Hall of Fame Trading Cards Image:HOF_Marty.jpg| Marty Image:HOF_Phantom.jpg| Phantom Lord Image:HOF_Snapple.jpg| Snapple Image:HOF_Stanman2.jpg| Stanman Image:HOF_Stone.jpg| Stone Image:HOF_Villiano.jpg| Villiano 187 Insanity Wrestler Trading Cards Image:Aidenroster.jpg| Aiden Irving Image:Al.jpg| Al Image:Andyroster3.jpg| Andy Savana Image:Ashroster.jpg| Ash Strife Image:Adaroster.jpg| Black Ada Image:Reaperroster.jpg| Black Reaper Image:Blackwellroster3.jpg| Blackwell Image:Bloodrose.jpg| Bloodrose Image:Bobino.jpg| Bobino Image:Bryanriskroster.jpg| Bryan Risk Image:Cactussamroster.jpg| Cactus Sam Image:Cristineroster2.jpg| Cristine Image:Cynicalroster4.jpg| cYnical Image:Oakleyroster.jpg| Daniel Oakley Image:Wagnerroster.jpg| Dr. Wagner Image:Drewroster.jpg| Drew Michaels Image:LPW2Daviddraiman.jpg| Eric Scorpio Image:Genocideroster.jpg| Genocide Image:Gingerroster.jpg| Gingerbread Man Image:Hatchetroster4.jpg| Hatchet Ryda Image:Jessicaroster.jpg| Jessica (Hatchet's Bitch) Image:Joe Brocolli.jpg| Joe Brocolli Image:Joemichaelsrosterinsanity.jpg| Joe Michaels Image:Joeyroster.jpg| Joey Sosa Image:Greenroster.jpg| Josh Green Image:Justusroster.jpg| Justus Image:Kafudamaharoster.jpg| Kafudamaha Image:Kieranroster.jpg| Kieran Williams Image:Killswitchroster.jpg| Killswitch Image:Krimsonroster4.jpg| Krimson Mask Image:Redroster4.jpg| Little Red Image:Louroster.jpg| Lou Image:97Magic.jpg| Magic Image:Steelroster2.jpg| MC Steel Image:Steelroster.jpg| MC Steel Image:N'itomniskittel.jpg| N'itomniskittel Image:Npdroster2.jpg| NPD Image:Penroster.jpg| Pen Image:Phantomroster.jpg| Phantom Lord Image:Pinocchioroster.jpg| Pinocchio Image:Popefredroster.jpg| Pope Fred Image:Pope Fred.jpg| Pope Fred Image:Ratoroster.jpg| RaTo Image:Roseanneroster.jpg| Roseanne Image:Saintsteveroster2.jpg| Saint Steve Image:Saintsteveroster.jpg| Saint Steve Image:Savageroster4.jpg| Savage Image:Omegaroster.jpg| Seth Omega Image:ShockInsanityRosterPic.jpg| Shock Image:Sosroster2.jpg| Son of Shockey Image:Sosroster.jpg| Son of Shockey Image:Solroster5.jpg| SoL Image:SoL.jpg| SoL Image:Stone.jpg| Stone Image:Houdiniroster.jpg| Super Houdini Image:Tjrageroster2.jpg| T.J. Rage Image:Rabbiroster5.jpg| The Rabbi Image:Therikroster.jpg| The Rik Image:Bonerroster.jpg| Tromboner Man Image:Villianoroster.jpg| Villiano 187 Image:Wevvroster.jpg| Wevv Mang Image:White Falcon.jpg| White Falcon Image:Xroster3.jpg| X Image:Zumaroster3.jpg| Zuma Insanity Tag Team Trading Cards Image:Funpoliceroster.jpg| Fun Police Image:Mwaroster.jpg| MWA Image:Psychwardroster2.jpg| Psych Ward Image:Suddendeathroster.jpg| Sudden Death Image:Watchmenroster.jpg| Watchmen Image:Wild Card Warriors.jpg| Wild Card Warriors Inferno Wrestler Trading Cards Image:Andrewroster.jpg| Andrew Carpenter Image:Alroster.jpg| Al Image:Bloodroseroster.jpg| Bloodrose Image:Brownroster.jpg| Big B. Brown Image:Bobinoroster.jpg| Bobino Image:Cashfloroster.jpg| Cash Flo Image:Chriskroster.jpg| Chris K. Image:Cynicalroster.jpg| cYnical Image:Hamroster3.jpg| D. Hammond Samuels Image:Blazeroster.jpg| Damien Blaze Image:Dennisroster.jpg| Dennis Lancaster Image:Headbangerroster3.jpg| Drew Michaels Image:Eb4roster4.jpg| Eddie B. Image:Ericscorpioroster.jpg| Eric Scorpio Image:Giusepperoster.jpg| Giuseppe Octavian DeProvance Image:Glennrroster3.jpg| Glenn Masters Image:Knightwashroster3.jpg| Jaetyn Knightwash Image:Jeffwatsonroster.jpg| Jeff Watson Image:Joemichaelsroster.jpg| Joe Michaels Image:Juderoster3.jpg| Jude Maxwell Image:Juderoster2.jpg| Jude Maxwell Image:Kenryansroster3.jpg| Ken Ryans Image:Lazykingroster.jpg| Lazyking Image:Masschaosroster3.jpg| Mass Chaos Image:Npdroster3.jpg| NPD Image:Pigeroster.jpg| Pig-E Image:Randomroster3.jpg| Random Image:Jensenroster.jpg| Sean Jensen Image:Sheepsterroster3.jpg| Sheepster Image:Sockomanroster.jpg| Sockoman Image:Sorroster.jpg| Son of Repoman Image:Nighthawkroster.jpg| St. Jayne Nighthawk Image:Styxxroster4.jpg| Styxx Image:Styxxroster3.jpg| Styxx Image:Stallionroster.jpg| Super Stallion Image:Sylvesterroster.jpg| Sylvester Eccleston Image:Bossroster.jpg| The Boss Image:Tjroster.jpg| TJ Tilli Image:Trey3.jpg| Trey Spruance Image:Ultraroster4.jpg| Ultramarcus Image:Ultraroster3.jpg| Ultramarcus Image:Vendettaroster.jpg| Vendetta Image:Warpigroster.jpg| War Pig Image:Falconroster.jpg| White Falcon Inferno Tag Team Trading Cards Image:Franchiseroster.jpg| Franchise Players Image:Misfitsroster.jpg| The Misfits See also *Gallery of LPW championships *Gallery of LPW Insanity championships *Gallery of LPW Inferno championships